


Checkmarks

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [32]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Gen, akificlets, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette - Checkmarks, ...the academy is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmarks

The idea came to Kevin as he tossed and turned through another sleepless night. His brothers came out of their hotel rooms to find Kevin already up, drinking coffee and doodling in a sketchpad. "Caffeine's really gonna help you sleep," Joe pointed out.

"Caffeine will get me through today," Kevin retorted, bags heavy under his eyes.

The idea kept coming back to him through the rest of the week of sleeplessness. They had a layover in Texas coming up, and Kevin ordered a couple of books off Amazon to meet them there. 

"Calligraphy?" Frankie asked as he poked his nose into the packet.

"I need a hobby," Kevin said, batting him away.

Two weeks later, Kevin finally had it right. He was also almost falling down with exhaustion as he let himself into the Colonel's workshop.

He handed the older man his designs. "Take a seat, I'll just stencil these up." He pulled out a couple of design sheets. "I understand now why you want these there."

Kevin toed off his shoes and laid back on the couch. The stencil was cool, and the first pinch of the needles jolted him awake. But as the endorphins built up, the humming actually lulled him into a nap.

He woke to find the Colonel pressing in the last of the tape. "Usual aftercare, and try to keep off them while they scab up, if you can."

Kevin nodded. He'd deliberately kept his schedule light for the next week for this. He went home, faceplanted into bed, and _slept_.

No-one noticed as the new ink scabbed over and healed. Only when it was pristine did Kevin pad barefoot into Joe's room.

Nick saw it first. "Kevin, did you get tattoos on the arch of your _feet_?"

Kevin nodded, sitting back to lift his feet up so they could read the words: 'here you are' on the left foot, and 'you are here' on the right.

Nick snorted and Joe laughed and highfived him.


End file.
